


Caught

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Ziva get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairing:** Ziva David/Abby Sciuto romance

* * *

Ziva let out a soft moan as Abby's hands went up and tangled in her hair, gently tugging at the dark curls. Her hands found the hips of the Forensic Scientist and pushed her back against the wall, a soft gasp escaping the other woman at Ziva's rough handling of her.

Feeling the cold wall at her back, Abby broke the kiss, her breath leaving her in short gasps as she stared into her lover's eyes. They hadn't been that careful about avoiding getting caught by others, stealing kisses here and there and touching when they thought no one was going to notice. But this, this was different. For a few seconds, she had forgotten that they were still at NCIS and had wanted to yank off Ziva's clothes, and even now she was thinking of crossing a line the two women had sworn they wouldn't cross.

Luckily for her, Ziva blinked, the desire and lust clearing from her gaze. The Israeli shook her head, swallowing before she stepped back.

"I'm sorry." she apologized softly, reaching out to tug Abby's shirt back down from where she had pushed it up to be able to touch her light skin. "I do not know what got into me." she frowned lightly. Truth be told, she knew very well what had gotten into her. It wasn't the first time that she reacted to escaping a near-death situation in this fashion, by looking for distracting in the arms of someone else. But in a way, it was different, too. The others had been mere acquaintances, if not complete strangers. She had never gone to someone she... had feelings for in those moments, out of fear that what she needed might not be what they were willing to give. With Abby, it was different. She knew the other woman would let her take the lead, that Ziva wouldn't have to explain and was free to take what she needed, provided that she'd be willing to do the same for Abby. Which she was.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked her gently, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. Ziva took a step back, shaking her head before she crossed her arms.

"Yes." she told her lover, hugging herself tightly. "Or I will be." she added thoughtfully, furrowing her brows slightly. "I know we said that we would be careful at work, but I just... had to see you. Touch you. Taste you." she admitted with a soft sigh.

Abby tilted her head, looking back into her lab to make sure that no one had come in before she grabbed Ziva hand and pulled her back against her, kissing her.

"Abby..." Ziva murmured against her lips in warning before she felt the hands of the Forensic Scientist slip under her shirt.

"No one's here." Abby responded, raking her nails over Ziva's back and grinning at the sound of pleasure the other woman made. Ziva relaxed against her, giving into the kiss and grabbing Abby's wrists to pin them above the woman's head, causing Abby to struggle briefly against her hold, Ziva's dark eyes flashing with mischief. The two women got lost in each other, kissing and touching as much as their clothing allowed, Ziva cursing softly that today of all days Abby had decided to wear pants instead of one of her short skirts.

They both lost track of time, until Ziva broke the kiss, panting as she furrowed her brows.

"What?" Abby breathed, her chest heaving.

"Did you hear that?" Ziva asked her, straining her ears. Abby shook her head, waiting before Ziva shrugged and leaned in for another kiss, that was quickly broken when someone cleared their throat. The two women broke apart, Ziva whirling around and hoping for the ground to open and swallow her whole when she saw Tony stand in the door to Abby's office, arms crossed and leaning against the doorjamb.

"My, my, look who I found." he grinned, his eyes flickering to Abby, who raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring him to say anything. Ziva narrowed her eyes at her partner as she yanked down her shirt and fixed her belt.

"What do you want?" she asked him, causing the grin on Tony's face to grow.

"Oh, I don't want anything. Gibbs, however, was wondering why it took you so long to get a mere signature from our favorite Forensic Scientist." he answered, pausing with a thoughtful expression. "Or do you not want me to say that? Given that she's obviously your favorite Forensic Scientist..." Tony trailed off as Ziva let out a low growl.

"I signed the report, it's on the lab table." Abby told him. Tony smirked but inclined his head, turning around to get back to the lab and collect the report. Ziva made a fustrated sound deep in her throat before she felt Abby wrap her arms around her waist and press a soft kiss to her neck.

"I'll see you in a few hours." the Forensic Scientist muttered, brushing her lips over Ziva's before the Israeli left her office and lab in a jog, hoping to catch up with Tony in the elevator. She managed to slip through the already closing doors, letting out a relieved breath. During the ride up, she felt him look her up and down, setting her teeth on edge.

"Why don't you take a picture?" she asked him, glaring at the man. "It'll last longer than your memory, I'm sure." she said, balling her hands into fists to keep from slapping that damn smirk off his face.

"I trust me, I would have, but sadly, I didn't bring my camera down with me." DiNozzo responded with a chuckle, tilting his head. "So, you and Abby." he tried conversationally, and most of the anger left Ziva as she took a slow breath and nodded.

"Yes, Abby and me." she confirmed as the elevator doors opened.

"How long has this been going on?" Tony asked her, grabbing her arm to keep her from walking back to the bullpen just yet. Ziva stared at his hand on her elbow until he withdrew it, suddenly remembering his partner's rather impressive martial arts training.

"A few months." Ziva admitted, searching his face. "We'd appreciate it if you could keep your mouth shut about it. We haven't told Gibbs yet, and-"

"Scared of his reaction?" Tony lifted an eyebrow. Ziva shook her head.

"No. But he and Abby have a special relationship. She wasn't ready to tell him and I didn't want to push her." the Israeli answered, hesitating briefly before she went on. "Apparently, he has this thing about people who break her heart, and even though I am not planning on doing that, my past relationships speak a different language. I would hate for Gibbs to get the wrong idea about us."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, letting out a soft sigh.

"Fine, my lips are sealed." he told her. Ziva gave him a soft smile of gratitude before she made to move past him, only to find Tony's grip returning to her elbow.

"You may wanna do something about those black lipstick smudges around your mouth, though." he grinned at her before he walked past her into the bullpen, holding up the report with Abby's signature like a trophy.

_fin._


End file.
